Modern computer systems often encrypt data within data storage devices to protect a computer system against a variety of attacks. Although data is typically encrypted when it is stored on a hard disk, it often remains unencrypted within main memory. This may leave the data vulnerable to snooping by an unauthorized administrator or unauthorized executable code. Non-volatile memory technology has increased the vulnerability because the non-volatile memory may be physically removed from a system with the data intact, similar to a hard drive. Modern systems have attempted to reduce this vulnerability by using memory devices that provide encryption. The encryption may be performed at the hardware level and may conceal underlying data from executable code that is tasked with managing the data.